The present invention relates to an information processing device and a data processing method that process measurement data acquired by an analyzer.
An analyzer such as an Auger electron spectroscope (AES) is used in the field of specimen (sample) analysis in order to analyze the elements present on the surface of a specimen (e.g., JP-A-2008-20386).
The state of the specimen (analysis target) that is analyzed using the analyzer changes with the passage of time due to electron beam irradiation, a surface treatment, and the like that are performed after the specimen has been loaded into the analyzer. In particular, when using an AES or an X-ray photoelectron spectroscope (XPS), the depth profile may be measured while etching the specimen, and depth profile analysis may then be performed. Therefore, it is useful for the user (or the manager or the client) to understand the situation before and after the measurement data was acquired when referring to the measurement data measured (acquired) by the analyzer.